Ardimin armor
Overview Missing the climactic second battle of the shield by just 2 weeks the Ardimin was designed to be the new generation of bunker armors with more impressive mobility and weapons. Using plasma weapons shields and an improved neural link to give the pilot an even greater control it was a vast improvement over all previous armors. The Ardamin took the most inspiration from the Bunker-R type and many consider it the direct successor to it however the Ardimin was intended to fight Serpents Juggernauts in close combat with plasma blades in its wrists. Development Shortly after the outbreak of the Serpent war in 377 DoS the Grand Duchy began making massive improvements to their bunker armors, these improvements would fall behind in terms of tech till their joining of the serpent war in ██████/██ ███ DoS when they began integration of Serpent technology. With the use of Serpent technologies they were able to vastly improve their BSLG type weapons to the point that they became common weapons instead of highly specialized. Among these technological leaps they began a new project integrating all the new technology. They named this project Ardimin after the legendary hunter in Julitharian myth. Initial trial phases of the armor occurred in ████/██ ███ DoS with a final production version being completed one month later. Despite missing the final battle of the war it was part of the clean up of the Serpent remnants where it preformed its duties incredibly effectively. Power supply The Ardimin largely uses Juggernaut power cells in order to power it, however as Serpent forces were eliminated it became obvious that this would not be sustainable for future models. Instead a high compression fusion reactor was developed to take the place of the Juggernaut cores that was a limited resources. This dropped the max power output from 340 kW to 281 kW. Flight Well not entirely capable of sustained flight in atmosphere the Ardimin can leap extraordinary distances through the use of its thrusters, this also allows for adjustments mid air in a way that almost looks like flight. The longest leap that the Ardimin is capable under 1 standard G of gravity is 435.7 meters. Weapons The Ardimin's was intended to be able to carry a variety of weapons, however it has some built into it's frame. Inbuilt weapons: BLSG-1040 2 BLSG-1040 laser cannons are equipped to it's back, these weapons require a high volume of energy in order to function, however they can do massive damage and annihilate most Serpent ground forces with the exception of massive armor such as large Golems. Energy blades Designed after the plasma blades of the Juggernauts weapon of the same type these wrist mounted energy projectors extend a 3.8 meter long blade out of the two mounts. The idea was to give a wider possible surface area in order to protect against a juggernauts attack. Chest mounted 15mm machine gun A holdout machine gun was added to the chest in the event it is low on power or other weapons are in some way incapacitated. Equip-able weapons The Ardimin is designed to carry numerous types of weapons to fit the situation. Some of these include * BSLG-7000-A laser cannon * D-type shield * Rocket launcher * BSLG-9012 anti-armor laser cannon * BSLG-9000 sniper rifle Many others are available for use by the Ardimin.